Malice Darkblood
6ft5 --- 375lbs War Monk of the Inquisition(Inquisitor) Inquisitor Elite Full Description: and there he stood, amulets chimming along the flowing waves of cloth that adorn his large muscular body. The light flickers shimmering along the carving of scripture adorning the Metal Gauntlets fitted over his hands wrist and forearm. The hardened plated armor of these Gauntlets seem to pulsate with his very being. A step forward brought his metal plated boots to dig into the lose dirt of the sand. A razor toothy smile is only highlighted by his light Greyish green skin. His hand moves to one of the four pouches along his belt pulling from it a large cheep cigar and slip it between his razor teeth chewing along the end. His other raises to the hood of his cloak and tucks the black cowl over his stubby hair head. '______ '''Gear' ________________________' 1. Belt of Storage:'' The Belt is lined with four pouches, each holding compression storage magic that gives each small pouch the ability to store 20 items. This allows malice to carry 60 items without the bulk. 2.'' Cloak of the Forbidden:'' A black Mitherial thread woven cloak engraved with runes of power. This cloak absorbs all magic energy that is aimed toward him and converts that energy into runes that form on the back of the cloak. These runes can be used to Replenish lost energy he has already used. 3.'' War boots of the Exiled: allows the user to channel his energy through his feet to his body focusing his energy more efficiently and not waist energy he normally would. 4. ''Aegis Robes: This unique set of Robes worn by the Inquisition are incredibly well crafted. Lattice of ethereal conductive filaments and amulets Anointed and inscribed with Prayers and wards, ritually consecrated and ethereally charged. The Robes main function is to Confound the Perception of any enemy. Resulting in an Effect called the Shrouding. The Charged nature of the Robes allows its mere Presence to induce intense Terror and Pain in any Combatants that face the Inquisitor in battle. These robes also causes the Loosening of their grip on the material realm. 5. Nemesis force Gauntlets, "Denima and Davia": These are sanctified Force weapons. Each is consecrated and anointed with sacred oils, ethereal charged, and inscribed with religious scripts that are anathema to Evil. Like all Force weapons available to the warriors of the Inquisition, the power of the weapon itself directly corresponds to the talent of the wielder, and as the Inquisition are some of the greatest warriors of the Humanity, they are truly devastating weapons in their hands. Because of this the entire Inquisition is able to wield these, and every member is a hero in his own right. However, due to the inexperience of younger recruits the Nemesis Force Weapon delegated to lower ranks will be weaker in terms of strength than their higher level counterparts. This makes the weapon effectively "evolve" as the bearer progresses through the ranks and masters the weapon. In the hands of a Grand Master these Force Weapons are some of the strongest in the galaxy (a Inquisitor Elite is more than capable of damaging even the hardest of substances.)' Denima Power:' ( Denima is Unique among other weapon ability’s, It holds the power to cut through the Vail revel the truth and sever it, what this means placed simply, when a Area effect such as Illusions, and Destruction then Denima will revel the String that Supply’s the power and with a Slash Severing that Link stopping the area effect. )' Daiva Power:' (Daiva is another Unique weapon Ability, it holds the power to Perceive and Generate anything that it Will Desires, for instant one slash could sent a wave of Water, the other a rain of frogs, Daiva was given to Malice by his Goddess and Holds the same power of Destruction to a Lesser Degree. ) '______ '''Inquisitor Techniques '' ________________________' Rites of Exorcism The very presence of Malice is nigh intolerable to Evil. His Purity and sonorous chants of detestation repel evil and make it hard for any manifestation to remain upon the material plane. Banishment The bending of His will can dissolve the bonds that hold His that hold them to the material plane, forcing them back from whence they came. Hammer hand He can wield His powers as a physical force, such as anything He touches suffers catastrophic damage and is capable of even ripping adamantium with his bare hands. Holocaust Projects forth the fire in His soul in a searing wave of white flame, igniting the very air around him, and incarnating anything that comes close Sanctuary A shield of force that can protect him from malign influences and damage, can be aligned to others around him. Scourging Channels righteous wrath into crackling energy, the air itself splitting apart as bright arcs of soul-lighting ravage those in its path. Word of the Inquisition There is such force in his belief that his canticles and liturgies can cause the unbeliever and Evil to shrink back in fear. '' Giga Impact:'' by forcing the energy into the palm of his Hand, Malice is able to create a massive explosion upon the closing force of Impact of a connecting fist. This move holds enough destructive force to Rip through 6 inch block of Platinum. Quantum Requiem: by pulling in energy into a circle around him. Malice is able to Strike the ground and send out a title wave of Energy toward all Directions. This Energy holds the same force as what Hammer hand does. '''______ Ki Techniques ________________________ 1 Cloak of Ki by focusing malice ki energy through his muscles, he is able to increase his Strength up to 50 times his normal limit 2 Ki Jump by releasing Bursts of ki from the bottom of his feet, he is able to preform double jumps and gain footing for mid air evasion 3 Iron Shirt: By circulating his Ki energy through his Skin, he is able to harden his skin to adsorb most of the Damage from Over powering attacks 4 Ki Burst by focusing his ki through his leg muscles. Malice is able to produce explosive bursts of speed allowing him to reach 200fps from point a to b ________ Blood Techniques ______________ Hyper Form: by channeling the power of his Heritage through his skin. It forms solid black tribal markings. This empowers his body making his movements fast, reflex quicker and muscles stronger. Though this comes with risk. Because of the stress this places upon his body, prolonged exposure can result in body damage or worse heart failure. This is because malice is not of pure decent.(1hr RP time limit) __________ Pets of Note ____________ Shadow flame: Shadow Phoenix that seems to talk in a English high class voice of superiority. Since this Pet remains on his Persons at all times even during Fights, it has Bestowed Malice with Two special Ability’s 1. Shadow Step: by Stepping upon his own Shadow Malice can appear Anywhere in sight 2. Wings of the Shadow Phoenix. Malice can now Levitate and walk as though he was on the Ground __________ 'Quote and Passage ' ____________ The Gods i Pray Divinity given Trials of Faith, words of Prayer To the Gods i Pray, Give thy Strength, Give thy Glory The Gods i Pray, Divinity Given Worship thy words, Paths i Follow, Give heart to Victory, in thy names i gain, brings me to the gods embrace, never Forsaken, Give Faith upon the Battle, Bring War among the Mass, Destruction upon the unfaithful. My Victory is Granted. The Rebirth as i Laid upon knees, smoldering from the intense flames of Khaine, he knelt there shaken to his very core, the Gods he worship lay hands upon his shoulders. there words caressing his ears, open your eyes. the taint of his soul, scattered to the wind and yet that darkness remained. he now laid between Good and evil, and yet was not of Either Alliance. Those bronze eyes raised resting upon Khaine his armor now upon him. his eyes looked to the Large gauntlets that now rested upon hand, and the Armor lined with filaments and amulets anointed and inscribed with prayers and wards. he knew not the words as the man turned and walked away. Malice was left there alone, shaken with a knew found faith, a Faith in which he never knew The Inquisition The Inquisitors of the Inquisition, these exceptional individuals have waged a covert war for Humanity's continued survival over the last ten thousand years. Every inquisitor has sworn potent oaths to defend Humanity from its worse enemies., and those of the Order are concerned with the physical manifestation of Evil. Members have pledged their every waking hour to the discovery and scourging of evil whenever it is found. But there are at times when the infestation is such that even the most formidable and righteous Inquisitors need to call upon aid. The slightest lapse in Humanity's vigilance has the potential to allow ravening evils to pour forth from the gates of Hell into the material dimension in a gibbering tide, hungry for the souls of the innocent